


Interlard

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [785]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A clue from Youtube? What?





	Interlard

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/25/2001 for the word [interlard](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/25/interlard).
> 
> interlard  
> To insert between; to mix or mingle;especially, to introduce something foreign or irrelevant into; as, "to interlard a conversation with oaths or allusions."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #434 Youtube.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Interlard

“This better not be a cat video.” Gibbs grumbled tossing a piece of paper they’d found at the crime scene with a Youtube link to McGee to put up on the screen.

What followed was a disturbingly gory scene interlarded with cheesy one liners that made no sense and had no correlation to the rest of the video. None of the team knew what to make of the video. Nor did they know how it related to their current case.

“What was that?” Tony couldn’t help asking, staring in shock at the video they’d just watched like everyone else.

“I don’t know.” McGee muttered.

“Find out.” Gibbs ordered.

McGee exchanged concerned glances with Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
